This is not a Fairytale
by Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA
Summary: This wasn't a fairy tale. She knew they would end. Just not like this. This is an idea I'm testing out. Cliche cheating Jace and Clary running away.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the inevitable. She knew it. They were the "power couple" as people liked to call them. She just didn't think that it would end this soon. Especially not like this. Sure he had been a player in the past but she thought he changed.

"Clary! Babe, please listen." He begged, grabbing her 's eyes hardened as she ripped her wrist away from him.

"No Jace, there's nothing to explain. You were in bed with some girl you met at the club. It's over." With that she walked away, leaving him to stand there, broken. Clary wiped away some tears that had fallen. She would not cry for him. Not after what he had grabbed her stele from her boot and drew the portal rune. She looked back at the place she will never see again. She took a deep breath and finally slipped inside the portal.

 **A/N This is only short because it's a test chapter to see if people like it. If you do there will be longer chapters. Also I don't want sound rude but I would like at least 15 reviews for me to continue this story.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	2. 2 years later

CHAPTER 1

 _2.5 Years later_

Clary entered the studio. She took a look around to see if anyone from her band was there. No one was there. She sat down and pulled out her phone. There was a lot of messages from the band's group chat. She sent a text asking where they were. As quickly as she sent it. Noah walked in the room. He nodded in her direction and went to the manager's office. After all he was their manager. Her phone buzzed, signaling that someone had answered her.

" **Mark decided to sleep in today so me and Ash woke him. We will be there in 5 - Eric"**

"Oh okay and it's not me and ash, it's ash and i. Stupid"

" **Hey!"** Eric replied. Clary smiled. She then stood up and decided to get a coffee. As she was pouring in her black coffee, a loud bang interrupted her and her thoughts.

"The Mortal Instruments are in the house." She heard Mark yell. She rolled her eyes and continued her task.

"Clary?" Mark asked when he didn't hear Clary reply with a snarky comment.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled. The whole group went in and saw her sitting as if she was the queen of the underworld.

"I've been wondering where you guys were and what made you late." She putting down her coffee. Eric started to explain.

"But! Eric told me that you, Mark slept in knowing we are going on tour soon and that we need to practice." She interrupted Eric before he could explain. She stood up and gracefully went to the sink where a glass of something mysterious stood. It was green, it looked chunky and smelled bad.

"And we all know what happens to those kind of people." She started to say. Mark's dull green eyes widened and he started to back up, shaking his head.

"Nononononononono" He started to chant and Clary came closer. She grabbed Mark's brunette head and forcefully made him drink the mysterious drink. Once done Mark looked as green as the drink itself. He rushed toward the bathroom. The rest of the group didn't have to look to know he was throwing up. Clary laughed evilly then hugged Eric and Ash.

"We need to start working on the new song" She said as she went to the recording room and started setting up her stuff. Eric and Ash followed Clary and did the same. Ash ran his hand through his ashy blonde hair looking confused.

"Um Clary.." He started.

"Yes?"Clary said looking up.

"Why are there more instruments than usual?" He asked. She shrugged and continued doing work. Just than Noah and Mark walked in. Mark looked smug so Clary knew he told Noah what had happened.

"Clary…. What have told you about those drinks?" Noah asked. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Mark you are such a snitch!" She said then she turned to Noah "And I don't give a damn about your 40-year old ass. I could do whatever I want" She said and the stomped out.

After everything had settled, Clary and the band got set up to sing.

"First let's do a quick warm up okay?" She said. The rest of the group nodded.

 **Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel**

Clary instantly remembered Jace. She shook her head. Now was not the time

 **Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

This was one of the first songs she ever wrote once she came to California

T **hat I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

This song still brought memories.

 **Maybe I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**

A tear escaped without permission.

 **That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

 **And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

 **'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
They're in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now**

 **Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now**

Once the song was over, her face was streaked with tears. The group said nothing. They knew she was sensitive about it. Just as they were about to start on their new song Clary's boyfriend, Cole walked in.

"Hey babe" He said as he hugged her. Clary hugged him back. She didn't love Cole as much as she had loved Jace but it was progress in the least.

"Hi." She said feeling guilty that he loved her and she didn't. She felt like she was leading him on.

"You wouldn't believe who I met today!" He said.

"Who?" Clary asked intrigued.

"More shadowhunters!" He exclaimed. Clary smiled slightly.

"Do you know why they were here?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, apparently they wanted to meet the great band The Mortal Instruments." He said excitedly. Ash turned around from what he was doing.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. Everyone looked at Ash in shock. Ash wasn't the one to yell. Ash's pale blue eyes widened as he realized he yelled. Eric laughed heartily, running a hand through his curly red hair. Cole shook his head.

"I even brought them here!" He said. As if planned 4 shadowhunters walked in. Clary glanced at them. Her eyes stood frozen on only one figure.

Jace

 **Review Favorite and Follow!**


	3. AN Don't worry not bad

I will not be continuing my other TMI stories. I want to do 1 story at a time starting with This is not a Fairytale. Then I will move on to the Wild Children then We are Destined to be together. After those stories are finished I will be making new ones. Do not expect this to just take 5 weeks. It's going to probably take a year. After all I'm writing one story at a time. I will try to update as frequently as possible but I'm ground for life so I am allowed only an hour on the internet and that's for homework. I will try to update during school when I have a computer. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA


	4. Why is he here?

**A/N Guys I forgot to put a disclaimer. The song that was on the previous chapter is by Taylor Swift called white horse. It is a pretty old song and my friend said I should write a fanfic on it. The song in this chapter is Going Under by Evanescence.**

Chapter 2

"Why is he here?" Clary said in disgust turning to Cole. Cole's eyes widened when he realized who the guy he brought was. Cole shook his head.

"I-I didn't know, babe I swear!" He exclaimed. Ash looked angry.

"I knew it!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him,shocked…..again.

"I had a feeling that this vile being was going to come." He said. Then he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Clary" He said, remorse evident in his eyes. Clary smiled.

"It's okay, Ash. What's not okay is that they are here." She said. Then she turned to Noah and gestured to Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec.

"Noah,can you take our guests to the our guest room?" She asked. Noah nodded and took them to the room next to the recording room. There was a window that separated the recording room and the guest room, so the people who were in the guest room could clearly see the person/group recording. Clary knowing this, turned to Cole and kissed him.

"I forgive you" She said once she pulled back. Cole nodded but still looked guilty. Clary sighed. She pressed her lips against his. This time it was with more pressure. She nudged his bottom lip with her tongue. Cole opened his mouth and they battled for dominance. In the end, Cole won and took control of the kiss. He pulled Clary closer. Clary's hands immediately went to his hair. When she pulled his brown hair, he groaned and started to rub Clary's thighs. Clary moaned. Just then Eric "coughed".They pulled back looking sheepish.

"Later" She whispered to Cole and then turned to the group.

"Sorry guys" She said as the guys rolled their eyes. Cole took this moment to slip out and go to the guest room where Noah and the rest of the people were. Clary turned to the mic and grabbed it.

"Come on!" She said. The boys nodded and took their places.

Jace P.O.V

Jace clenched his fists. How dare that guy kiss his Clary like that? Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Izzy giving him a sympathetic look.

"You brought this on yourself, Jace. I just wish you hadn't cheated on an angel like her." She said. Jace shook his head.

"You don't understand, I had to!" He said for the fifty millionth time.

"Then tell us why you had to!" She yelled, impatient.

"I can't" He whispered. He couldn't say why or else he would have to pay severely. As in a loved one dying. His thought consumed him. Just then he heard the door open and close. He looked up and saw Cole. Cole ran towards him and punched him in the nose.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled. Jace winced. He looked down. Cole was about to throw another punch when a melodic voice cut him off. Jace looked up and saw Cole staring at Clary with love in his eyes. Jace sagged his shoulders. He let Clary's song consume him.

 **Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under, (going under)  
Drowning in you, (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under, (going under)  
Drowning in you, (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
I've got to break through, I'm  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under, (going under)  
Drowning in you, (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under  
I'm going under**

Jace sighed. He caused her pain. He caused her this when he was trying to protect her. Her voice is filled with such pain it makes him wince. He gets up and races out of the room, he building, the city. He could never go back, not when she is still hurt because of him. He is halfway crossing the street when a long beep interrupts his thoughts. He looks up, his eyes widening. It's too late as the car slams against him and he flies backwards. Everything hurts, he thinks as he lets the darkness take over.

 **Review,Favorite, and Follow**


End file.
